


Victory Lap

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Spooning, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Penguins defeat the Lightning in Game 7, Geno decides to reward Sid for a job well done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Lap

The only thing keeping Sidney going by the time the key went through the front door was the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he staggered into the foyer, the crowd noise from Consol still reverberating in his head. Between the nerves, the euphoria, and the exhaustion, one word echoed throughout his mind: _Finally._

They weren’t there yet. The Sharks remained in the way. But now, for the first time in what seemed like decades, the ultimate prize was finally within reach. The previous Stanley Cup run had begun feeling like the flight of Icarus; and the further it had slipped away from him, the more he began believing the words of the critics as they sliced through his psyche, killing him by a thousand cuts.

_Overrated. Overpaid. Underperformer. Too old. He’s gotten lazy. He’s gotten slow. You can’t spell Crosby without “cry.”_

It had taken some time and some doing. God knew it had taken some doing. But now, at long last, they had finally proven the critics wrong. 

They were almost there. 

Sid slumped against the wall as he slid out of his sneakers, not even bothering to bend over and undo the laces. He had just begun to drag himself towards the stairwell when he heard a knock at the front door.

Bewildered, he lurched back towards the front door, simultaneously curious and annoyed. Who could it be at this hour? And if a reporter followed him home, he swore to God—

The fatigue dissipated as he cracked open the door. “Geno?” 

Evgeni Malkin was on the doorstep beaming like an overcaffeinated ray of sunshine, not appearing to be the least bit tired. “We did it, Sid.” 

“Yeah.” Exhausted as he was, Sid still managed a smile. 

“Busy?” 

Sid’s initial plan had been to collapse into bed, but he had the feeling Geno wasn’t about to take no for an answer. “Not really. Come in.”

Geno wasted no time stepping inside and removing his shoes, almost as if this were his house. Then again, he was certainly over enough that it might as well be. Either way, he had way too much energy for having just played an extremely physical game and dealt with the media scrum afterwards. The look on Geno’s face when he sidled over to Sid and placed a hand on his shoulder was proof.

“Still best, Sid.” The look on Geno’s face had evolved from jubilation to adoration as he traced circles across Sid’s shoulder with his fingers.

“Nah.” They’d never be where they were if it weren’t for Sully, Murray, Hags, Bones—

“Really.” The fingers were now clawing at Sid’s shoulder as Geno began retracting his arm, gently pulling Sid along with him. “Games two and six. Remember?”

Oh…right. The goals. “Yeah, but I wasn’t the only one who scored, and Murray—“

“Still best.” The adoration remained in Geno’s voice, but now his voice was also insistent, as it tended to be whenever Sid started on one of his tangents. “Sid.”

“…Geno?” By this point, Sid wasn’t so much exhausted as he was confused. But now that he suddenly thought of it… “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Told you. Sid best.” Geno released Sid’s shoulder and traced a path up Sid’s shoulder and neck, relishing the sudden shiver when his fingertips brushed across the nape of Sid’s neck. Geno’s other hand found its way to Sid’s waist and pulled him close for a tender kiss on the forehead and the right cheek, followed by a much more insistent kiss on the lips. “Deserve reward.”

“Reward, eh?” Sid repeated bemusedly. Sure, there had been post-game sex in the past: hurried fumbles in the showers, rendezvous in hotel rooms, but now just seemed, well… 

Then again, there was something inherently amusing about Geno coming over for a booty call. 

Sid couldn’t help but smile, swallowing the chortle that was about to emerge. “And you came here.”

“Here we take time.” 

Then again, Geno had a point. After games, sex was usually a scramble due to the possibility of someone walking in. Even in the hotel rooms, Sid was always on his guard. After all, who knew who else was in the rooms on the same floor?

Taking their time. It sounded…wonderful. But Sid had a phone interview with the Tribune Review’s sports reporter tomorrow, needed to watch game film, still had to set up that strategy session with Sully, and—

Sid’s expression must have betrayed his train of thought, as Geno’s features furrowed into disapproval. “Think later.”

Sid snapped back to reality, realizing he had been off on yet another tangent. “Geno…” He was going to say something, but once he opened his mouth, it vanished into the ether.

“Have time, Sid.” Geno planted a long, slow kiss on Sid’s lips before dragging his cheek along Sid’s neck, trailing languid kisses downwards before taking the skin between his teeth, causing Sid to jump. “Take time.” 

“Geno…” The utterance was now one of uncertainty, both towards the situation and the maelstrom of emotions and sensations swirling throughout Sid’s consciousness. He wanted this, wanted Geno, but if they were to be derailed by a distraction—

“Think later,” Geno whispered in Sid’s ear, grazing his lips along the earlobe before gently closing his mouth around the skin. Sid’s only answer now was a stuttered gasp, and his eyes fluttered shut as Geno slid his tongue across his ear for an instant before returning to his lips and driving their mouths together, encircling his arms around his captain while clutching him tightly.

Sid had long given up counting how many times they had kissed, but somehow, this one seemed different. Had his eyes not been squinched shut, maybe Sid could have seen Geno’s face, but he could just tell that Geno also had his eyes closed just as tightly as those hands snaked up and down his back, with his lips, his tongue, trying to possess Sid; as if he were trying to capture his very essence.

Whatever it was, it made Sid weak in the knees. Instinctively, he clawed Geno’s shoulders, not just for balance, but to have him closer, _closer,_ to give him that which he desired, and much more, if only he had more to give…

Sid felt himself moving backwards as Geno took a few steps forward. He allowed himself to be led along as their mouths continued to meld, their tongues battling for dominance as Sid unleashed himself, clawing at Geno’s shoulders until he felt his back against the wall. Sid offered no resistance as Geno pushed him against the paint, and he could hear the low creak of the friction of their bodies against the wall before Geno broke the kiss to nip at his neck. 

Sid was trembling now; and his eyes and mouth snapped open prior to the strangled mewl at the suction against the most delicate spot on his neck. If Geno kept this up, he’d have one hell of a hickey, and there’d definitely be some chirping in the locker room, yet he didn’t care anymore.

The sensations went straight to Sid’s cock, now bulging against his jeans as he thrust forward against Geno’s hips, thrilling at the matching erection pressing against his.

He didn’t care anymore. 

Their eyes met when Geno pulled back to gasp for air, and Sid took a few long, labored breaths before reasserting himself. “Upstairs,” he instructed breathlessly. 

They wasted no time in bounding up the stairs and practically stampeding to Sid’s bedroom. They once again pressed their mouths together the second they stepped through the doorway before tugging at one another’s clothes, unable to remove them quickly enough. When they were finally naked, Geno once again led Sid along with him until Sid felt the backs of his calves against the edge of the bed. Geno tilted forward and allowed them both to topple onto the bed, which shuddered at the impact of their combined weight. Geno’s tongue then slicked a long trail down Sid’s neck, stopping to nibble at the collarbone before covering the area with delicate kisses.

They once again made eye contact when Geno paused momentarily before moving downwards, kissing a blazing trail down Sid’s chest before delicately taking Sid’s left nipple between his teeth. Geno grunted in approval at the squeal elicited by the contact, encircling his tongue around the flesh before tightening his lips, then releasing them and flicking his tongue forward again after feeling Sid convulse under him.

Geno glanced up for a moment as he moved to the other nipple, studying the expression on Sid’s face, which was now a hybrid of arousal and hesitation. Sid recoiled slightly, realizing that the look on his face betrayed everything going through his mind. Obviously, he was enjoying this—of _course_ he was—but the back of his mind was still running at full speed, violently jerking between the sensations Geno was eliciting and anticipating all of the things that needed to be done in the days ahead, and feeling guilty he was taking time out to indulge himself; to revel in Geno, and all that he was doing…

And all that hand was doing as it traced winding paths across Sid’s inner thigh, even as the glint of disapproval flashed instantaneously in Geno’s eyes. Sid’s eyes drifted shut and his head tilted back onto the bed as Geno’s fingertips sojourned upwards, sending tendrils of fire flickering across Sid’s leg and chest. Even with his eyes closed, he was aware of the movement above him, almost anticipating the feel of Geno’s lips against his own even before they were there. 

Geno moved against Sid again, and the heat of his breath was now at Sid’s right ear while that one insistent hand remained on his chest.

“Think later,” Geno whispered. “Feel now.” Sid’s sharp inhale seemed to allay Geno’s displeasure, judging by the flurry of kisses on his mouth before the feather-soft lips advanced back down the increasingly sensitive skin of his neck. 

Sid’s eyes remained closed as Geno’s mouth returned to his right nipple; gentle at first, then more firmly as Sid felt his muscles sink into the mattress. He was now in an otherworldly state of being; his body firmly on Earth, as evidenced by the sensations of the linen underneath and the hand pushing his leg to the side, but his mind, his very being, was floating in the netherworld, present and absent at the same time as his self-control, once ironclad, now regressed, slipping away like a receding tide. 

Geno’s pursed lips danced at the very tip of Sid’s cock, simultaneously hesitant and teasing, before Geno abandoned the area, exuding a whimper of protest. Geno’s only response was to chuckle softly before biting at Sid’s inner thigh, branding the skin with playful nibbles before tracing his way back across with his tongue.

Sid expected Geno to put his mouth where he wanted it, but Geno had other plans. Instead, Sid found himself shuddering and involuntarily jerking his legs back across the mattress when he felt Geno’s tongue glide across his balls and lunge against his perineum; the brief seconds of contact liquefying his core, dissolving the carbide into molten metal, malleable for Geno to smith as he pleased.

Geno hissed as he drew back, craning his head so that his hair crept along the curve of Sid’s thigh as he rose, inching his parted lips along the side of Sid’s cock. Their gazes met as Geno tilted his head and extended his tongue, tracing the slit, then swirling it below the head for much too long, opting for the scenic route, knowing full well it dragged Sid into lascivious mania whenever he didn’t cut to the chase. 

Groaning in protest, Sid bucked his hips upward, eliciting an amused chuckle from the other man, who pulled away until he was still once more. Once Geno was certain he had compliance, he dove back down, taking his captain into his mouth before moving downwards inch by inch, encasing the cock in the liquid silk of his warm, wet mouth as he slithered down to the hilt.

Sid allowed himself to curse as Geno bobbed up and down, devolving into obscenity, both in the noises he was making and the sheer amount of spit now dribbling down his cock. Out of the corner of his eye, Sid noticed that Geno now had a hand between his own legs as well. 

And it was then, seeing Geno in that very moment, jerking back and forth, mouth wrapped around him and each hand gripping a cock, clearly getting off on what he was doing, that Sid was able to pierce that final veil that had shrouded him in their previous, semi-risky encounters and get _really fucking loud._

In response, Geno hastened his movements, allowing Sid to get close, so deliriously close, before pulling away and sitting back on his heels, eyes staring intently at Sid as he wiped the rivulets of spit and precome from his mouth and chin with the back of his wrist.

“Yeah,” Geno rasped when he pulled his hand away, expression now manic with lust. “More like it.” 

Geno then crawled to the other side of the bed, leaving Sid confused for a few brief moments before he heard Geno opening the nightstand drawer. He automatically spread his legs as Geno returned to his previous spot, bottle of lube in hand.

Sid closed his eyes, breathing shakily as he anticipated the sensation that came almost instantly as Geno wriggled a finger against him. The finger slid inside before retreating, then was immediately joined by a second, which shimmied for a short while, then scissored momentarily before being withdrawn, then combined with a third.

Geno couldn’t help but laugh softly as Sid writhed with each movement of his fingers. “This getting too easy.”

Sid raised his head before cocking it to one side. “Are you calling me a slut?”

Geno smiled beatifically, eyes shimmering with both lewdness and admiration. “Calling you _my_ slut.” He withdrew his fingers before placing a hand on Sid’s left shoulder and pulling gently. When Sid rolled onto his side, he grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and sandwiched it below them before leaning into the pillow, grabbing Sid’s shoulders, and pressing his chest against Sid’s back.

The next thing Sid felt was the head of Geno’s cock stroking his opening, again and again, driving him mad with both the sensations and the lack of penetration. There was now a hand on Sid’s lower shoulder ensuring he remained still throughout the whimpered protests at the glacial pace as the head pressed its way in, then out, then in again with one additional inch, and then out; the process repeating itself until Geno finally, _finally_ slid all the way in.

There were a few moments of stillness as Geno adjusted his position, placing his free hand on Sid’s upper hip and aligning himself so their bodies were pressed together. The hand then wandered just as slowly as Geno began to move, at a similar pace to the leisurely kisses along the nape of Sid’s neck during the moments when Geno arched downward.

Unable to verbally express his frustration, Sid now groaned what would likely have been obscenities had he been capable of using words, trying futilely to lean back against the extremely slow movement behind him, but remaining tempered by the lower hand clutching his shoulder. Sid loved it hard and fast; loved the tingling slap of flesh as his most sensitive spot was ramrodded mercilessly, the delicious pain of a hand pulling his hair and the branding of nails clawing down his back. 

Geno was having none of that tonight.

Instead, Sid was now keening in carnal agony at the excruciatingly measured pace; quivering in a pathetic mass on the bed as his insides were caressed inch by inch. 

Eventually, he regained the ability to speak, but the words still didn’t come out quite right. “Geno…” Sid’s voice was more of a croak now, robbed of all inflection. “Hurry up…”

“Complain, but you like,” came the confident reply. The confirmation of the statement came when Geno wrapped his fingers around Sid’s cock and pulled gently. Sid convulsed and cried out, additionally astonished by just how hard he was. He then realized: he didn’t remember the last time he _had_ been that hard.

The hand left Sid’s cock and tenderly grasped the wrist of his free arm before guiding Sid’s hand and wrist back down, softly coaxing him to wrap his own hand around his cock. 

Geno returned his hand to Sid’s hip and leaned over one final time to kiss Sid’s neck again, then nibble at the earlobe before whispering in his ear.

“Sid best,” Geno croaked in a husky tone, voice barely above a whisper. “Sid _mine._ ”

Although it was unclear whether it was an act of mercy or part of an ulterior motive, Geno then decided to let Sid have his way, driving into him as quickly as he could; pace slowed by the position they were in, but more than compensated by the force of his movements, impaling him with every stroke.

Next came the string of husky, half strangled Russian, indicating that Geno was already pretty close; as Sid knew from their previous encounters that once Geno lost his grasp of the English language, he had crossed the point of no return. Then again, whenever Geno started speaking Russian in _that_ tone, it went right to Sid’s cock. Geno could be reading the Kremlin’s phone directory and it would still get him off. 

Sid soon discovered that he, too, was closer than he realized once his muscles began tightening and he grabbed a fistful of linen, squeezing his eyes shut so roughly that he saw fireworks. It was then that the levee broke and he fell into himself, using language that he almost always avoided as his moans and pleas echoed off the bedroom walls, clenching his cock in his other hand for those last few strokes before he became undone. 

Throughout the screaming and the spasms, Geno remained relentless, maintaining the movement as Sid’s mind went dormant and his essence soared, zooming past the ionosphere and leaving Earth, floating through the ocean of stars and right past the sun, close enough for Sid to reach out and place a hand on its surface, which did not burn. Rather, he was born anew; a phoenix rising from the ashes of the measured, suppressed Sidney Crosby, which, for that meteoric period in time, had ceased to exist.

The flames also seared Geno, who suddenly stiffened and clawed at Sid as he pulled him even closer, growling and screaming as his own orgasm reverberated through him. 

Together, for those fleeting moments, they defied the laws of biology and gravity, proving every scientific and theological naysayer wrong.

Humans truly were capable of flight.

As their breathing slowed and they returned to solid ground, Geno whispered one last Russian phrase; one that Sid didn’t quite understand, but one that somehow sounded extremely important. 

“Geno…?” Sid’s voice was still a whimper as he once again became aware of his surroundings: Geno behind and still inside of him, the linen against his skin, and the horrendous mess on the bed in front of him, one that would most definitely require a change of sheets.

Geno ran a hand through Sid’s hair, smiling absentmindedly. “Was your reward.”

“…Well, okay then.” At this point, Sid was no longer capable of sarcastic retorts. But if that had been his reward for them getting into the Finals… “This makes me wonder what you have planned for the Cup.”

“When win Cup…do all over again.”

“All over again…” Sid’s eyes grew wide as he contemplated the implications. “I’d better get myself ready, then.”

Geno laughed softly as he moved down to kiss Sid’s cheek, then pulled him closer as he nuzzled him, sighing contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fandom, and I'm not sure what took me so long. I've been a Pens fan since I moved to the city in 2011, and have been shipping these two all that time as well. I finally decided to do this after Game 7. Obviously I was pretty damn wound up that night, but that wasn't the only thing keeping me awake. As I was lying in bed, this plot bunny came stampeding into my head. This wasn't just any plot bunny, either. It was marching through my head while banging on pots and pans, so I had most of the ideas for this fic done in my head by the time I actually DID fall asleep. The rest came fairly easily. 
> 
> Since this is my first time writing these two, apologies if some of the characterization is off, but I think this is one of those things that gets better with experience. Please let me know how I did. I'd like to write some more of this pairing, and have also gotten into Kesselin, so there's that too. 
> 
> Never mind the fact that I really should go back to working on a prompt for a friend, but I always have multiple ideas at once...plus, this was kinda time-sensitive.


End file.
